headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel (2019)
| followed by = Avengers: Endgame }} Captain Marvel is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the character of Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel, as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Captain Marvel is the twenty-first installment in the ever-growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first film within her own series. It was written and directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck and co-written by Geneva Robertson-Dworet and Jac Schaeffer based on a story treatment by Nicole Perlman, Joe Shrapnel and Anna Waterhouse. It was produced by Marvel Studios for Walt Disney Productions and released theatrically in the United States on March 8th, 2019. The movie stars Brie Larson in the lead role of Carol Danvers, along with Jude Law as Mar-Vell and Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva. Co-starring in the film is Samuel L. Jackson reprising the role of Nick Fury from previous films as well as Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson. Actors Lee Pace and Djimon Hounsou reprise their respective roles of Ronan the Accuser and Korath-Thak as first seen in 2014's Guardians of the Galaxy. Plot Cast Appearances * Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers * Goose * Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson * Minn-Erva * Maria Rambeau * Monica Rambeau * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Korath-Thak * Ronan the Accuser * Talos * Stan Lee * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * S.H.I.E.L.D. * United States Air Force * Humans * Kree * Skrulls * Cats * Flerkens * Earth (C-54) * California :* Los Angeles :* Mojave :* Edwards Air Force Base :* Pancho's Bar * Blockbuster Video * Hala :* Kree-Lar * Light-speed engine * Tesseract * Airplanes * Automobiles * Space ships * Energy projection * Flight * Metamorphosis * Superhuman strength * 1990s * Alien invasion * Alien life forms * Coroner * Flashbacks * Planet * Shape-shifters * Spy * Super-hero Notes & Trivia * In the movie, the Flerken is named Goose. In the comics, he is named Chewie. Carol through the years * The character of Carol Danvers was created by writer Roy Thomas and artists Gene Colan and Paul Reinman. She first appeared in the "Where Stalks the Sentry" story from ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #13 from March, 1968, which features the character of Mar-Vell. * Carol Danvers first became a costumed super-hero calling herself Ms. Marvel in ''Ms. Marvel'' #1 in January, 1977. Her original costume consisted as a sexed-out version of Mar-Vel's red and blue uniform and included a red sash. The costume went through a slight alteration that covered up her previously exposed stomach in ''Ms. Marvel'' #9 in September, 1977. * Carol Danvers traded in the red costume for a black costume with a yellow lighting strike across the chest in ''Ms. Marvel'' #20 in October, 1978. * Carol Danvers suffered from a traumatic event at the hands of mutant renegade Rogue in ''Avengers'' Annual #10 in November, 1981. Rogue's ability to steal super-powers, also affected Carol's memories, and she lost her superhuman abilities, as well as a major chunk of her core persona. This affair set up a long-standing enmity between Rogue and she. * Carol Danvers went through a major power shift and took on a new costume and code-name. She became known as Binary in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #164 in December, 1982, and became a member of the space-faring troupe of adventurers known as the Starjammers. * Carol eventually returned to a version of her black and yellow Ms. Marvel costume, but was now calling herself Warbird. She became a member of the Avengers in ''Avengers'', Volume 3 #4 in May, 1998. * Carol took on the mantle of Captain Marvel in ''Avenging Spider-Man'' #9 in September, 2012. Stan Lee cameo * The opening Marvel Studios fanfare, which usually incorporates a montage of characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe is replaced with images of Stan Lee from his various cameos throughout the film series. It ends with a memorial that says "Thank you, Stan". Stan Lee passed away on November 12th, 2018 at the age of 95. * Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance in the film as a passenger on a train. He is reading a script for the 1995 comedy film Mallrats by director Kevin Smith, and is running lines. Stan Lee makes a guest appearance in the film and has a conversation with Jason Lee's character, Brodie. Additional scenes * Mid-credit scene: A mid-credit scene takes place during the events of Avengers: Endgame. The characters of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are conducting an assessment of the losses suffered at the hands of Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet. Carol Danvers swoops into the room, looking haggard and asks "Where's Fury?" * After-credit scene: An after-credit scene shows Goose the Flerken regurgitating the Tesseract. He is on Nick Fury's desk in his office when this takes place. Presumably this takes place at the Triskelion. Recommendations See also External Links * References